My Invisible Friend
by KetchupIsBetterThanMayo74
Summary: Kerri has always loved winter, despite her summer loving best friend Francine. However, this winter is about to get a whole lot more exciting when Kerri meets an invisible boy who goes by the name of Jack Frost...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is the awesome Tasha here, with a random Rise of The Guardians story. Libby will probably kill me for putting this on here, but I'm a fan of ROTG so... sucks to be her =P

Anway, enjoy! =D xox

"I love winter." Kerri sighed.

"That makes one of us." Francine grumbled, stuffing her hands deep into her pockets. It was in the middle of winter and soft snowflakes were falling from the sky, much to Kerri's joy but to Francine's dismay. The two girl's were completely different, but had somehow become best friends. Kerri loved winter while Francine loved summer; Kerri enjoyed reading fantasy books while Francine preferred magazines; Kerri was hopeless at sports and lazed around daydreaming while Francine played every sport you could think of and couldn't stand being still for too long. They also looked completely different to, with Kerri's pale skin, red hair and green eyes and Francine's dark skin with deep brown eyes and dreadlocks.

Kerri gazed over at a group of kids having a snowball fight and giggled as a young boy got smacked in the back of the head by one.

"Do you want to have a snowball fight Francine?" Kerri whined. "It'd be fun!"

"I'm staying indoors where it's nice and warm. There's no way I'm going to get hit by one of those." Francine answered, just as she slipped on some ice and fell onto her butt. Kerri doubled over laughing whilst Francine looked mortally horrified and struggled to get up.

"A little help here please?" Francine growled. Kerri stifled her giggles and held out a hand to Francine who took it and pulled herself up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Kerri replied. The two girls continued on their journey and Kerri kept on wistfully looking back at the snowball fight. Francine sighed.

"Look, you go over there and join in. I'll go home by myself." She said.

"I'm only going over there if you will." Kerri said.

"Kerri..." Francine started, when a lump of snow smashed into her face. Kerri covered her mouth in shock as snow dripped off Francine's nose, and watched as Francine's eyes filled with anger. Suddenly, a few small blue sparks fluttered around her eyes and Francine's expression completely changed.

"Come on, let's join in!" Francine laughed, scooping up a pile of snow and chucking it at a random girl in the snowball fight. Kerri stood still, confused for a moment, but shrugged her shoulders and joined in.

Snowballs soon filled the air and Kerri and Francine were eventually soaked to the bone.

"I'm g-going to c-catch pneumonia s-soon!" Francine stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself. Kerri nodded in agreement and brushed loose snow off of her gloves.

"Come on. We'd better get going." She said, before waving goodbye to the people who remained. As she turned to go, a cold gust of wind rushed past her and she swear she heard a voice.

"_Aw, leaving the party so soon? We were just getting started!"_

"What?" She asked Francine. "Did you say something?"

"Huh? No, I didn't." Francine answered, frowning. "You must be hearing things."

"... I suppose." Kerri muttered, looking back at the other kids. She suddenly heard the voice again.

"_Wait, can you hear me?"_

"Let's go." Kerri said, grabbing Francine's arm and dragging her away from the snowball fight. She felt another cold gust of wind and sped up.

"Hey, not so fast!" Francine complained. "What's up?"

"Er... race you!" Kerri yelled, letting go of Francine and running full speed down the road. She heard Francine's footsteps behind her and ran faster, trying to avoid ice patches on the path. Luckily, she got to her house unharmed and Francine came up behind up, panting.

"Whoa, I've never seen you run so fast!" She gasped. "Good job!"

"Thanks." Kerri muttered, glancing behind her. "Anyway, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you!" Francine said, giving Kerri a quick hug before heading off further down the road. Kerri rushed indoors and slammed the door behind her, looking out through the window.

"_I'm still here you know."_

Kerri gasped and whirled around to face her empty hallway. "W-who's there?"

"_I'm not going to hurt you." _The voice said. Kerri walked forward a few steps but stopped when the voice spoke again. _"Please don't walk through me."_

"S-sorry...?" Kerri stuttered, turning round in a full circle. "Who are you?"

"_My name is J-"_

"Kerri! There you are!" Kerri's Dad cried, running forward and enveloping her in a hug. "Eugh, you're all wet!"

"Snowball fight." Kerri replied meekly. Her Dad chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Atta girl, show 'em what you're made of." He laughed. Kerri grinned, but shivered when a gust of wind swept past her. "Wow, you must be cold. You're shivering badly!"

"It's noth-" But got cut off when her Dad dragged her into the living room and towards the roaring fireplace.

"Night Dad." Kerri smiled, as her Dad shut her bedroom door. She hugged her dressing gown tighter around the slim figure and started reading her book. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and she glanced upwards, remembering the invisible person.

"Are you there?" She asked. She smacked herself in the head straight afterwards. "Wow, I sound like an idiot, talking to thin air."

"_Ouch, that hurt." _The voice said, causing Kerri to jump and make her book fall onto the floor with a _thump!_

"Oh, sorry." She gasped.

"_You're forgiven for now." _The voice laughed.

"Who are you? Why can't I see you?" Kerri asked again.

"_I'm the Winter Spirit, and you can't see me because you don't believe in me."_

"Believe? What do you mean?"

Suddenly, her door swung open and her Dad stood outside.

"Who are you talking to Kerri?" He asked.

"Erm... my book." Kerri blurted out. She'd never been good at lying and her Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Okay... anyway, goodnight and don't stay up too late."

"Okay, night." Kerri replied as the door swung shut once again. Suddenly, a question popped into her head to ask her invisible friend.

"Wait, what is your name? You didn't get a chance to tell me earlier!" Kerri called to her empty room. No reply came and Kerri leant back against her pillows, sighing. They'd obviously left. A soft cracking noise came from her window and her snapped round to see a delicate frost forming on it. She jumped out of bed and rushed over to see a sentence being written by someone using their finger.

_My name is Jack Frost._


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack Frost?" Francine asked. "That's his name?"

"Yeah." Kerri replied, fiddling with the quilt. It had been two days after she had her encounter with Jack, and she'd told Francine yesterday about it. She didn't believe her at first, but Kerri managed to persuade her with the picture she'd taken off Jack's writing on my window.

"I wonder who he is." Francine pondered, swinging her legs from her desk chair. "I mean, it's not everyday that you meet an invisible person."

"I'm starting to wonder if he actually exists at all." Kerri sighed, jumping off Francine's bed and pacing around her room. "I haven't heard from him since."

"You'll just have to be patient I suppose."

"I guess..."

"Hey, let's go outside and have another snowball fight again. He might turn up!"

Kerri turned to Francine, her mouth in a huge O shape. "You want to have snowball fight?!"

Francine shrugged. "Well, I don't particularly want to..."

"Okay, let's go!"

It had snowed heavily during the night, and a fresh blanket of crisp snow coated the ground. A group of kids had already formed a snowball fight and the two girls asked if they could join in.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" A young boy laughed, grabbing a lump of snow and chucking it at his friend. Kerri immediately started attacking everyone while Francine stood on the side-lines. Kerri crept up behind her and shoved a snowball down the back of her coat. Francine screamed and and ran around, slapping her back.

"You are so dead Kerri!" She yelled, pulling clumps of snow out of her coat. Kerri burst out laughing and had to hold onto a nearby bench for support.

"_Ha ha! Good one!" _A voice chuckled close to Kerri. She gasped and did a 360° turn.

"Jack?" She whispered. "Is that you?"

"_The one and only." _Jack replied, just as a snowball slammed into the back of Kerri's head. She shrieked and brushed the snow out of her hair.

"Hey! Was that you?" She asked, angry but amused at the same time. Before Jack could answer, Kerri was tackled to the ground and face-planted a snowdrift.

"Ha! I got you good!" Francine laughed while Kerri spat snow out of her mouth. "Serves you right!"

"Frankie!" Kerri growled. "I was talking to Jack!"

"_The_ Jack Frost?" Francine gasped, pulling Kerri to her feet. "Where?!"

"_Right behind you." _Jack said. Francine gasped and slapped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my God! You're real?" She whispered. "That's so cool!"

"Hey, Kerri! Who are you talking to?" Kerri's neighbour, Jamie asked.

"Jack Frost." Kerri replied.

"Who?" Jamie replied, confused.

"Hey, Jamie! We're going now!" One of his friends called.

"Okay, coming!" Jamie yelled back. "See you guys!"

As he ran off, Jack muttered. _"Who's Jack Frost? If only he knew."_

"You are you then?" Kerri questioned. "And why can't I see you?"

"_Like I said to you before, you have to believe in me."_

"Believe?" Francine said. "What do you mean?"

"_Just like how you used to believe in Santa Claus when you were kids."_

"I never really believed in Santa." Francine shrugged. Kerri's eyes widened.

"You never believed in Santa?! Wow, I no longer know you Frankie!"

_"You better believe in him, as he is real."_

"Seriously?" Francine questioned, not totally believing him.

"_Yep."_

"How do you that?"

"_You're talking to an invisible Winter Spirit. Need any more evidence?"_

"Alright, no need to be sarcastic." Francine pouted while Kerri giggled. Suddenly, Francine gasped and smoothed down her hair.

"Here comes Ben!" She squealed. "I'll be back in a minute, Kerri!" As she rushed off, Kerri rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"_Ben?" _Jack asked.

"Yeah, he's been Frankie's crush for years." Kerri explained as she watched Francine flirt with Ben. His chocolate coloured hair flopped over his hazel eyes and Kerri couldn't help but notice how his teeth sparkled in the sun as he laughed at something Francine had just said.

"_What do you think of him?"_

"He's nice enough, but not really my type."

"_What is your type then?"_

Kerri shrugged. "I don't know yet." She looked over to her left where Jack's voice was coming from. "I wish I could see you."

"_So do I, but only you can make it happen."_

"Hmm... anyway, if Santa is real, does that mean that the Easter Bunny is real too?"

"_Yeah, and so is the Tooth Fairy and Sandman."_

"Wow." Kerri whispered. She remembered all the night's she'd tried to stay up to see the Tooth Fairy, and how joyful she was when the Easter Bunny and Santa came to visit at Christmas and Easter. She grinned and put her hands inside her pockets.

"You know what? I don't think I ever stopped believing in them." Kerri sighed.

"_You're one of the few teenagers who still do then." _Jack said, and Kerri felt him place his hand on her shoulder.

Wait...

"Wh-" Kerri turned to look at where Jack should be, and saw a teenage boy standing in his place. He had white ruffled hair, pale skin and the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen. He was dressed in a blue hoodie, brown leggings and was bare-footed. He also held a staff which resembled a old-fashioned Shepard's staff. Kerri shrieked and jumped back, dislodging his hand from her shoulder. He looked over at her in alarm as Kerri fell to the ground in shock.

"Woah, are you okay?" He asked, crouching down next to her. She couldn't stop staring at him, and Jack noticed this. "Wait... can you see me?!"

Kerri nodded and Jack cheered and did a backwards flip.

"Finally! Someone can actually see me!" He laughed, grinning down at Kerri. She was dazzled by the whiteness of his teeth and lost the ability to speak. They out shone Ben's by miles! He held out his hand to her and she stared at it for a moment, before taking it and pulling herself up. His hand cooled hers immediately, despite her gloves and she stumbled into him, slipping on the ice.

"Careful there." Jack chuckled, placing his hands around her waist and steadying her. Kerri blushed and stepped backwards.

"I'm g-good, thanks." She stuttered. Jack didn't notice as he was still grinning in delight that someone could see him. "H-how can I see you now? I couldn't two minutes ago!"

"You must've started believing in me when you realised you never stop believing in the others." Jack guessed. I suddenly heard giggling and turned to see Francine walking up to us with a smiling Ben.

"Ben, you remember Kerri right?" Francine said, gesturing to me. Ben took my hand and gently shook it.

"How could I forget a pretty face like yours?" Ben said, winking. Kerri blushed and took her hand back. Francine didn't seem to hear him as she continued to flirt with him, but Jack did and he was frowning. Kerri nudged him.

"You okay?" She whispered. Jack nodded slightly and placed his staff over his shoulder.

"I need to go, see you around Kerri." He said, before a cold gust of wind carried him away into the distance. The three of them shivered and Kerri turned her attention back to Francine and Ben.

"I need to go home now, Frankie." Kerri said, noticing how dark it was getting. "I'll see you later."

"Want me to walk you home?" Ben offered. Kerri shook her head, but thanked him before walking off into the falling snowflakes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bleep!_

Kerri groaned and reached into her pocket for her phone once again.

_Hey! Where r u? I've been waiting ages!_

_Frankie xox_

_Stop texting me every 5 secs! I'll be there soon!_

_Kerri x_

_Hurry up! Ben will be here in a min!_

_Frankie xox_

"Ben this, Ben that." Kerri mumbled furiously, stowing her phone back into her pocket. "I'm going to get sick of that name very quickly!"

Ever since Frankie had managed to get his number she's been inviting him along whenever she and Kerri hung out. Kerri was starting to miss their girly night outs. Kerri wrapped her coat tightly around her shivering frame and wished she's put on some thicker tights. They were meeting up at a fancy restaurant and Frankie had insisted that Kerri wore her new dress. She pulled the hem on the tiny black dress lower and almost tripped in her heels.

"If Frankie makes me do this again I'll kill her." Kerri muttered angrily, turning into a alleyway and spotted the restaurant at the end. She hurried up, not wanting to spend more time than she needed in the alleyway but froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Aren't you cold?"

Kerri spun on the spot and smiled slightly as Jack landed in front of her, shivering at the cold breeze he brought with him

"No, I'm positively toasty warm." Kerri joked, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets.

"I can fix that." Jack smirked, bending down to scoop up some snow. Kerri gasped and backed away, her hands held up in surrender.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Well, well, well! Looks like little old Jack got himself a girlfriend!" Someone snorted from the darkness. Kerri gulped and Jack whirled round, holding his staff defensively just as someone stepped out from the shadows. Kerri had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was a giant rabbit, with strange markings on it's fur and seemed to be holding a boomerang.

"Oh, hello Cottontail." Jack said, lowering his staff. "Nice of you to drop in.

"Couldn't say the same to you. Blizzard of '68 I believe?"

"Oh, don't say you've still got a grudge about that, have you?" Jack chuckled, leaning on his staff.

"Yes." The rabbit snapped back.

"Okay, okay, just what the hell is going on here?" Kerri asked, stepping between them. "Either I'm going mad or there is a giant Australian rabbit standing in front of me?"

"Nice to see you to mate." The rabbit joked. "You're talking to the Easter Bunny by the way."

Kerri's mouth dropped open. "W-what?!"

"Anyway, Let's get back to business. Boys." The Bunny said, just as Kerri was lifted high into the air and stuffed into a sack along with Jack.

"No, wait! Not the girl!" Kerri heard the Bunny cry out just as the sack was chucked into the air and landed with a smack! Kerri groaned and fought her way out of the sack.

"What the hell was that for?" Kerri shouted, before realising were she was and gasped. A large man with white hair and a beard stood in front of her, hands on his hips.

"Why are there two people in this sack Bunny? I told you just to get Jack!" He boomed, his thick Russian accent mixing in with his words.

"The Yetis grabbed both of them before I could do anything!" The Bunny argued, coming into Kerri's view. "Don't blame me mate!"

"Why are we here anyway?" Jack asked angrily, crawling out of the sack and offering Kerri a hand up. She gratefully took it and brushed herself down. "What's the meaning of this North?"

"North?" Kerri said, puzzled just as it clicked. "Wait a minute..."

"Wow, she can see us?" Someone asked. "That's one of the few teenagers who still can!"

Kerri almost fainted with shock when she saw what was hovering next to North. She looked like a large humming bird apart from the fact she had a relatively human looking face. She had beautiful colourful feathers and there seemed to be mini versions of her fluttering around her head, who seemed to be fan girling about Jack.

"I think I'm going to faint." Kerri whispered, which was exactly what she did.

**_Later..._**

"She's very pretty, I can see why you like her Jack." Someone said, while another person chuckled.

"Shut up Tooth." Kerri heard someone mumbled, presumably Jack.

"You didn't deny it though mate." The person who'd chuckled added.

"Shush! I think she's coming around!" The other person said, just as Kerri groaned and opened my eyes. Jack was standing there with Bunny, the humming bird person, the Russian man and a little golden man.

"Hello again!" The humming bird greeted, grinning hugely.

"H-hi...?" Kerri mumbled.

"Don't make her faint again Tooth!" The Russian man rumbled. He turned to Kerri and also grinned. "Welcome to the North Pole!"

"Thanks- wait, does that make you Santa?"

He chuckled. "Why, I believe it does. But just call me North."

"And I'm the Tooth Fairy, Tooth for short." The humming bird lady added.

"You already know Jack and Bunny of course, and this little fella is Sandman." North said. "But call him Sandy for short."

Sandy formed a top hat out of what looked like golden sand and tipped it to Kerri, causing her to giggle.

"I'm Kerri." She smiled, swinging her legs off of the bed she was laying on. She stood up to quickly and her head span making her stumble but Jack caught hold of her.

"Careful! You took quite a bump to the head." Jack warned. Kerri nodded numbly and blushed when the others noticed Jack's hands on her waist and raised their eyebrows. Jack, oblivious to this, cautiously removed his hands and Kerri managed to balance on her own.

"Right, I think you deserve a tour of the Workshop." North stated. "You can come too Jack."

"Awesome!" Kerri cheered, following North gingerly while Jack brought up the rear. The workshop was massive, and there were all sorts of toy aeroplanes and spaceships flying around. Yetis were stationed around making toys while elves marched around carrying plates of cookies and doing disastrous things.

"I thought it was the elves who made the toys." Jack said, while Kerri watched an elf get electrocuted while pretending to be a Christmas tree.

"We just let them believe that." North whispered before saying loudly to the elves, "Keep up the good work!" He bundled them around the workshop but Jack kept on wandering off.

"Slow down! I've been trying to bust into here for years!" Jack said, before bumping into a Yeti and saying, "Hi Phil!"

"North will put you on the Naughty List for that." Kerri joked as she rushed to keep up with him.

"Ha! Jack holds record." North laughed as we approached the others once again. "Anyway, Jack, we have something important prepared for you!"

"Er... okay?" Jack replied nervously. North got out a thick book from a table and opened it to a page.

"You, Jack, have been chosen to become a Guardian!" As North said those words elves came out playing instruments and Yetis followed whirling round fire. I got pushed to the back while Jack looked self-conscience with all the attention on him. Finally, it got too much and he thumped his staff on the ground, causing a sheet on ice to appear.

"What makes you think I want to become a Guardian?" He said angrily.

There was a tense silence in which North decided to laugh and other Guardians nervously joined in.

"Of course you want to become a Guardian!" North boomed. "Music!"

"No music!" Jack yelled, causing one of the elves to stomp off in a huff. Kerri fought her way to the front and stood beside Tooth. "I'm sorry but being a Guardian isn't me!"

"Oh? So what is you?" Bunny asked, clearly annoyed.

"You're all deadlines and work and me, I'm snow and fun times."

"See? I told you he couldn't be trusted with this!"

"Excuse me kangaroo?"

"Uh oh." Kerri whispered, noticing the murderous look on Bunny's face.

"What did you just call me?" He hissed, standing nose to nose with Jack. "I'm no kangaroo mate."

"Really? Well, what are you then?"

"I'm a Bunny. People believe in me."

I winced at the hurt look on Jack's face but North coughed awkwardly and strode over.

"Walk with me Jack." He mumbled, leading Jack away before he could say otherwise. Kerri was left standing there on her own with a humming bird, a little golden man and a 6ft bunny who looked like he was about to stab someone to death with a carrot.


End file.
